


Leadership

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smoking, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a leader can be hard on anyone, and Dean isn't an exception. Even so, Cas is always there to help lighten his mood, if not his burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Requested [here](http://wekeepeachotherhumann.tumblr.com/post/46113442432/end-verse-fic-where-dean-and-cas-meet-out-by-the).

Being a leader is hard. A leader is never allowed to fall, or stall, or take a moment to himself. A leader has to stay strong, has to be brave, and courageous. A leader can’t ever have doubt, and if he does, he mustn’t show it to those that follow him.

Leadership was always Dean’s problem. Ever since he was a child, he’s been looked up to. Sam’s looked up to him his entire life, and others fell behind. Now there was an entire camp full of people that looked up to him.

Maybe that’s why Dean finds it so easy to be around Cas now, though only when they’re alone. Cas doesn’t judge, and he doesn’t look up to Dean, at least not anymore. The only place Cas tends to look now is into his bottle of pills.

It should probably bother him more than it should, but Dean tries not to let it get to him. After all, Dean needs this, and Cas is more than willing to comfort as long as he gets his, too.

When everyone but the survivors standing guard are asleep in their cabins, Dean heads out to the place that he used to call home. The impala hasn’t worked for a long time, and probably never will again. She’s broken down, worn out, and used up. Only real difference between her and Dean is that he still has to keep going.

Cas looks up as Dean opens the driver’s door, giving a nod to the ex-angel before settling into the seat. The door stays open; it no longer opens from the inside.

Neither of them break the silence, to which Dean is grateful. All day he’s talked to, people either complaining or demanding. It’s quiet that he needs, and like usual, Cas is quick to help however he can.

The joint that Cas was smoking on is passed over, and Dean takes it between his fingers without so much as a grunt of thanks. He brings it to his mouth, takes a deep drag, and leans his head back against the seat, holding the smoke in as long as possible before sighing it out.

Cas smiles and reaches to claim his joint back. In a way, the broken down impala is still home for both of them. Two people, shells of what they used to be, meeting inside a shell of a home. In here, Dean isn’t a leader. He’s just another person trying to survive the night.


End file.
